Fears
by BlueFire77
Summary: One traumatic day left Hidan with a horrible fear, that same day left Deidara with horrible guilt. AU KakuHida/KakuHidan SasoDei.
1. The Fear

**Okay so I have been waiting for my life to calm down to post this story so I'm like freakishly excited to finally see what you, the readers, think!**

**Before you read I absolutely promise this story has no connections to anything Christmas except its that time of year in this chapter_ only_.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters...or mini coopers. T_T**

* * *

Fear is common, everyone feels it _at least_ once in their life.

There are many different things people fear. People can fear death, bugs, weapons, animals, loneliness, and sometimes they even fear other people. If your wondering why I'm talking about fears, it's because I am about to introduce you to a man that has a particularly unusual fear.

"Hurry the fuck up!" an albino man yelled through the line of people to the poor boy at the register.

Meet Hidan.

A profane and seemingly dense man. He hates the cold, humidity, Tobi, coffee, and he hates having to wait in line while the punk at the register takes his sweet precious time scanning the items.

"Shut up, un! You'll get us kicked out of the store!"

This is Hidan's best friend- Deidara.

A man with a feminine face and long blonde hair. He has a strange habit of saying 'un' in almost every sentence and he is always talking about art. He loves explosives, winter, Summer, Sasori, Hot Chocolate, and he loves standing in line...er, actually he likes _why_ he is standing in line...Holding gift wrap, tape, bows, and a very cute toy puppet.

You see, it's Christmas time and he is buying his boyfriend, Sasori, who just-so-happens to be obsessed with puppets, a present...And Hidan came along because Deidara didn't want to go Christmas shopping by himself.

"Fucking fine then! I'm gonna wait in the car!" the albino huffed, leaving his friend in line to go get in the car.

The blonde gave a sad smile as he watched Hidan storm off, he knew Christmas bothered his friend. Every year he thought _'This year will be different, un' _but it never was. For 12 years his friend has been this way, hating Christmas...or rather, the decorations...

"Stupid fucking holidays" Hidan growled as he saw happy families and couples bustling in the streets, carrying gift-bags, laughing, holding hands..._enjoying_ the holiday season.

He pushed through the crowds trying to find his blue Mini Cooper. He had parked along the street and was having trouble even seeing anything past all the jovial shoppers bumping into him. One couple that collided with him almost knocked him over. During his search he stopped in front of a shop window.

Around the window was decorated with festive tinsel and lights. Glass snowflakes hung from the top of the display and glittering fake snow lay on the bottom. Beads, ornaments, fake icicles, and angels hung around the toy pine tree in the corner, a small train circling around it making little 'chu chu' noises. The other corner had traditional nutcrackers, bears, and dolls in old fashion dresses, bonnets, and mittens, holding hymns and baskets of apples and yarn. The whole display seemed to sparkle- it was breathtaking...but not to Hidan.

He didn't see the lights and sparkles or the beautiful dolls and bears that every child hopes of getting in the festive packages placed under the tree in the living room on Christmas morning. His heart was pounding against his chest and his mind went blank, he only saw two things:

_Red_ and _green. _

This brings me back to the unusual fear I mentioned earlier. Now, you could say he is _scared._ But that isn't exactly accurate, fears can make you feel more than just scared. Unease and anxious are also feelings caused by fear. Hidan doesn't know exactly what he feels when he sees those colors, but maybe it _is_ close to anxious...uneasy...worried? He never knows what to do.

"Hidan, un! I finally found you! you weren't in the ca-" Deidara's blue eyes grew wide when he saw his friend standing in front of the shop window, snow starting to create a small mound on his silver head.

He was just staring, tears threatening to spill.

The blonde quickly reached into the pocket of his blue hooded sweater, pulling out a pair of sunglasses and promptly shoving them onto his friends face in order to block out the colors. He figured the sunglasses Hidan was wearing earlier got knocked off while he was wandering in the crowds.

"Hidan! Snap out of it, un!" after a minute said man finally started to turn his head towards the blonde "I'm done shopping..." the artist reached out his gloved hand and grabbed the albinos "...So let's both go home, un?" the two friends lived right next to each other in the Amegakure apartment complex. They had strange neighbors, but overall it was a nice place.

* * *

When Deidara had parked the car and dragged his friend into his room he sat the albino down on the couch "You ok, un?" Hidan took off the sunglasses, angrily tossing them on the floor.

"No, I'm fucking not!" the silver-haired buried his face in his black mittens "What the hell is wrong with me?" he whispered, Deidara sat down next to his friend and started rubbing his back in small circles.

"I just don't know, un." but that was in fact a lie.

Deidara _did_ know what was wrong...but never had the heart to tell his friend. You see, Hidan had willed himself to forget about the horrible day that caused his fear, but Deidara vividly remembered the call he received from a hysterical albino and has yet to forget even one detail of that day.

One could say that the blonde feared the reaction Hidan would have if he told him what had happened. Deidara thought that if Hidan was traumatized enough to force himself to forget that day then he should just leave well enough alone.

The problem is...he's not _well enough_ at all.

* * *

**Sooooooo? what did you think? Let me know by writing a ~*Review*~**


	2. The Job

**Yes, two chapters up in the same day ^_^ and for those of you who are thinking "wait! what about TNM?" worry not, I will have more free time to write now that summer is over. Which means I will be more consistent in my updating of both this story and The New Manager. **

**Disclaimer: *Does the do not own dance***

* * *

The next morning Hidan woke to the warm, inviting smell of pancakes and a horrible headache, no doubt from the crying he did last night. He could feel the trails of dry tears on his pale cheeks and his eyes felt puffy as well. This happened more often than he would like to admit, he would awake at Deidara's place and realize he had been crying the night before over...over _colors_! They were_ just colors_! He screamed it over and over in his head but his heart never believed it.

Hidan knew that something was wrong, when he was standing in front of that window he could feel faint memories tugging at his mind...but he could never quite grasp what they were. Red...green...the green was in the middle, red surrounding it...but there was something else...other colors...other _shapes._

"Good morning~ Hidan, un!" the albino was snapped out of his thoughts when he realized the blonde was standing in front of the couch with a plate full of fresh pancakes that had a perfect square of butter on top in one hand, bottle of syrup in the other. "Have some breakfeast, un! The most important meal of the day~" Deidara sang, slightly startling the silver-haired. When Deidara was this happy it meant...

"Eat quickly, un! You have a job today~" Hidan sighed. Of course it was work related.

"What the fuck is it this time?" he mumbled whilst taking the plate and syrup from the blonde, proceeding to drizzle the sticky brown substance over the fluffy cakes.

"Well, the CEO of a jewelry empire is requesting you to model their newest line of jewelry!" the albino frowned, though he looked like a chipmunk from how much food he had stuffed in his cheeks.

"Fuys dow vhar jevry!" Deidara gave a slightly disgusted look and tilted his head, causing his to bangs fall in front of his left eye.

"Un?"

Hidan grunted before attempting to swallow the 3 pancakes he had in his mouth, after he finally succeeded he answered his further disgusted, but used to it, manager.

"I fucking said: Guys. Don't. Wear. Jewelry!" Deidara rolled his eyes. He had expected this.

"Yes. They. Do, un! Besides they specifically requested _you_ because it's rare to find a young male model with silver hair and pin-" the blonde paused when he saw the glare directed at him from the chipmunk "I mean _fuschia_ eyes." Hidan stuffed the last bite of pancake into his mouth and pouted.

"Che, I sure as hell don't want to be the face of _jewelry_, it's fucking feminine! And I bet this 'CEO' is a total bitch." Deidara scoffed, pointing a victorious finger at the albino.

"Ha! That's not true, un. The CEO is a _man_!_" _

Hidan's fuschia twitched "I still say he's a bitch...he's probably fucking gay! Ew, shit!...I don't want a douche hitting on me, seriously!" the blonde squinted his eyes at the model, who was obviously being too sarcastic for his taste.

"You _will _model for him because this job pays well. Go get ready, we leave in 30 minutes, un!"

As promised, 30 hellish minutes later Hidan, begrudgingly, got into Deidara's car to go to a stuffy office and listen to, what Hidan assumed to be, gay men talking about their ideas for marketing the new product.

"Remember Hidan, this job pays well and I e-"

"Expect me to behave?" Hidan finished. He heard this speech every time he got a new job, he was sick of it! Why did he need to hear this again? He never thought that maybe Deidara persisted to remind him because asking Hidan to behave _never_ worked.

"Yes, and I mean it this time. Mr. Hoku is _not_ a patient man. Do not make him angry, un!" the model simply rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I won't piss him off, happy?"

Deidara looked skeptically at his friend, should he trust him? no. Will he have a choice? no. "I hope that's true, un."

* * *

**I have an unhealthy obsession with HidanxDeidara friendship, I find them too humorous together! It matches my unhealthy obsession with KakuHida XD**

**~*Review*~**


	3. The Meeting

**Has anyone ever really liked someone and known that they like you back but...the person that claims to like you has to be reminded of your B-day, middle name, fav color, etc. often? Urgh men! love is too difficult! Thus spawns this story that gives me release for all my pent up emotions.**

**Disclaimer: I don't even need to say it do I?**

* * *

"As you know the new line, Akatsuki, is aimed towards-" the meeting had just started and Hidan was already bored out of his mind, not to mention this 'not gay' CEO hadn't even shown up yet. In a desperate effort to entertain himself Hidan began to, childishly, doodle violent pictures in Deidara's notebook...until the blonde noticed and confiscated the paper and pen.

An hour later found the model with his elbow on the table and his head resting in the palm of his hand, about to fall asleep. Occasionally his manager would lean over and comment, but his words blended in with the rest of the mono-toned board of directors.

Another half-hour went by and Hidan finally snapped, abruptly standing up and claiming he needed to use the restroom. Anything to get out of that room.

Cool water splashed over his pale face, and the albino let out a sigh. Finally feeling a little more awake he decided he would wander around the building, possibly finding an escape.

Hidan pushed the bathroom door open, walking into the stark white hallways. He saw different employees rushing by with folders, saying a brief greeting as they passed by. He glanced in the window of one room, seeing a team of artists making drafts for new jewelry. Simply thrilling...

Hidan grudgingly admitted defeat, realizing this was hardly better than the meeting. The building was large, but no matter where you went it looked the same. He considered just leaving but that thought was cut off as he collided with something hard.

"Shit..!" if he hadn't been walking so fast that probably wouldn't have hurt so badly. The model looked up to find a tall, tan, man dressed in a pinstripe suit carrying a suitcase. He had chin length, messy black hair that fell into his green orbs.

"Watch where you're going asswipe!" the stranger narrowed his eyes.

* * *

"That should conclude this meeting, any closing comments?" the man at the head of the room asked. Another older man stood up.

"Ah, yes. I was wondering ab-" everyone in the room grew silent as they turned their attention to the door, where the CEO was currently standing with a irritated look on his face...that was probably caused by:

"Fucking put me down, bastard!"

The other man he had slung over his shoulder that was pounding on his back and spewing profanity's.

Everyone kept quiet, except Hidan, and Deidara was sitting with his mouth hanging open. The moment was finally broken when the man standing in the doorway hefted the man off his shoulder and proceeded to discard him onto the floor.

The model opened his mouth to scream more insults at the business man but a hand wrapped around his arm, pulling him into a standing position.

"Apologize, un!" Deidara scolded as he shoved his friend down to a bow. The albino growled but mumbled a bitter:

"I'm fucking sorry." Hidan then straightened himself and crossed his arms.

"Hoku-san, I warned him to behave, un!" The manager explained in a panicky voice. Some men and women on the board let out a quiet chuckle while others sent disapproving looks.

"I suggest you teach him some manners. If my head designer hadn't specifically requested him, he would have been fined for trespassing in an employee only area." He spoke with authority and arrogance, it pissed Hidan off. Deidara didn't even have a chance to reply before the brunette started to speak again.

"The shoot will be held in a month, the product will be published in our magazine 2 weeks after that. My secretary will send you the information sometime next week." with that said the CEO announced to the whole room that they were excused.

* * *

"Hidan, I can't believe you, un! You were only gone for 15 minutes, how could you get in trouble in such a short time?" the blonde was practically seething with anger.

"Dei, I wa-" Hidan rolled his eyes as his friend cut him off, deciding he would watch the road pass by while he waited for the rant to end.

"I mean, I know marketing ideas and what the jewelry line consists of isn't like watching an action movie….but the meeting was only an hour and forty-five damn minutes long, un! and you _promised_ not to piss off the CEO!" after a moment of silence, save Deidara's heavy breathing, Hidan inquired:

"Are you fucking done?"

More silence...

"...Yea, un."

The rest of the car ride was spent quietly, both of the men lost in thought. When they parked and both were standing at their respective apartment doors Deidara asked:

"Hidan, un?" said man looked over after shoving his keys back into his pocket.

"What?"

"If I...Hypothetically, hid something important from you...would you forgive me, un?" the artist had a distant tone, eyes blank.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" the albino was confused and tired, ready to go home and grab some beer out of the fridge.

"Well, what if I did something terrible to you? What would you do?" the model thought for a second before reaching over and ruffling the blonde's hair.

"You're my best friend, Dei. I don't know what the shit this is about but...You can fucking tell me anything, ya know?" Deidara gave a faint smile, Hidan was wrong.

If Deidara told him everything Hidan would hate him. He would lose the best friend he's ever had.

Deidara was trying to protect his friend by hiding the past, though he now knows it just hurt him more. The albino cries himself to sleep because of the fear he can't explain, can't cure. Deidara feels guilty, but he can't tell him.

If he lost Hidan who would he talk to when Sasori wouldn't understand? Who would have lunch with him every Thursday? Who would play silly drinking games that his boyfriend finds idiotic? Who would tell him his art was superior to Sasori's? Who would be his...well, his Hidan?

Fearing the worst the words became locked inside, never to see the light of day.

"G'night, Blondie."

Deidara waved goodbye and opened his apartment door. Maybe the reason Hidan acts so obnoxious is because of his pain...a mask of sorts? He was thinking of these things more often...Telling Hidan just seemed scarier every time.

Deidara pulled out his phone and held the '2' button. After three rings he heard a familiar voice.

"Hello?" Tears started to stream down the sculptor's face.

"Hey, Danna? Can you come over for a bit, un?"

"Deidara? What's wrong?"

Sasori rarely showed emotion, but Dediara knew even though his voice was bland and his face cold he would be at his side as soon as he called for him. Sasori always said 'I don't like waiting or making other people wait.' and sure enough the blonde never had to wait long.

Just a moment later his door swung open to reveal a panting Sasori.

The redhead stared at his boyfriend who was currently sitting on the floor, hugging his knees. Slowly he moved forward to scoop the tearful Deidara into his arms.

"Are you going to tell me?" the puppeteer asked flatly.

"Eventually, un." The blonde curled onto Sasori's chest when they reached the bed, he needed the comfort.

Laying quietly, they both knew that 'eventually' was a long time from now.

* * *

**Here comes Kakuzu in bastard mode! XD **

**Oh and something I feel the need to point out is that "Hoku" is NOT Kakuzu's official last name, it is the symbol on his Akatsuki ring.**


	4. The Book

**Ok, yea I know, it took awhile...but in my defense I didn't do it on purpose! I broke up with my bf, signed up for a bowling league, started practice for a play, started school...ok I'm sorry, I have no excuse.**

**Disclaimer: The usual**

* * *

_3 weeks later_

Christmas and New Years had flown by. Partying and drinking with friends was the best way to start the year in Hidan's opinion.

"Welcome to Haruno Books!" a cheery pink-haired girl greeted as two men strolled in the door.

The shorter man quickly abandoned his friend, running to the far end of the store, the other stopping to look around before he spotted a display he might be interested in.

Walking over to the best sellers Hidan scoffed, they were all romance novels and lifestyle books. One book, however, caught his eye and _not _because he wished to read it. The albino frowned at the self-aggrandizing picture on the front of the book.

It was Kakuzu Hoku sitting on a large, red, royalty-like chair in a pinstripe suit, not unlike the one Hidan had seen him in before, with a crimson red tie that matched the throne he sat on. In his hand was a glass full of, what Hidan presumed to be, an expensive wine. The book was simply titled 'North'.

"What a total asshole." he mused aloud.

"Just like you." Hidan about jumped out of his skin, who the hell sneaks up on people like that?

"What the fuck are you doing here?" the albino asked, livid. The man beside him chuckled.

"I don't know, perhaps I'm here to purchase a book?" The man's tone was once again arrogant, as if he thought himself extra clever for pointing out the obvious.

"Then why the hell are you talking to me?" such hostility was credited to the pure embarrassment he had felt when this man had dragged him into that conference room. All those geezers giving him disapproving, holier-than-thou looks. Some even laughed at his predicament. _Unforgivable_.

"I am simply observing. Itachi seemed quite determined that you model his latest designs." He said whilst looking the younger man over. The albino stood motionless, wary of the strange man in front of him.

"You only need to look once to see how fucking amazing I am." Hidan stated, nose pointed toward the sky. Kakuzu scoffed and roughly grabbed the pale man's chin. Hidan flinched but didn't back away. After tilting the model's head all over the place as he feigned interest Kakuzu finally decided on saying:

"You don't look like anything special to me." His voice was bored but held a judgmental undertone. A scowl formed on the albino's face.

"Then you can't see worth shit." Hidan said proudly. The older man smirked as he withdrew his hand.

The CEO simply chuckled and moved towards the registers on the other side of the store, he really had come to get a book. Hidan was boiling and made a move to go after him but was stopped by an overly happy voice.

"Hidan, un! Guess what I found?" Deidara beamed, a book clutched to his chest. Hidan rolled his eyes, what horrible timing.

"...What?" He asked, uninterested, as he watched Mr. Hoku exit the store.

"The Do-it-Yourself Gunpowder Cookbook, un!" A concerned look manifested itself on Hidan's face. Why the hell would they sell something like that?

"Uh...Dei-"

"Looks like you found a book too, un! What's it about?" Hidan could swear he saw the blonde's eyes sparkle. This was the exact reason he didn't come to the book store with his best friend, he didn't want to know what kind of crazy ass things the blonde can learn to do from books...like make gunpowder.

"Che, I don't want this shit, seriously." The albino huffed, quickly discarding the book, leaving behind his confused friend as he stormed out of the bookstore.

Deidara grabbed the book Hidan had left behind to examine the cover, feeling a smile crawl across his features as he saw Kakuzu Hoku.

Naturally he assumed Hidan had become too embarrassed to buy the book once he had shown up, the albino is stubborn like that, then he, thinking of it as a good deed, bought it for the model.

* * *

After leaving Deidara at the book store Hidan had decided to visit his favorite place:

The liquor store~!

Having acquired the desired amount of beer, he headed home to consume it.

Hidan walked in the door to Amegakure Apartments, once again appreciating how fucking awesome heaters are.

Having gotten his mail he moved out of the lobby, onto the elevator, and into his room letting himself flop onto the couch with a soft _'thud'._

"Ah...Junk...junk...more shit..." he groaned whilst flipping through his mail, until he got to a package. Hidan immediately recognized the handwriting.

Deidara.

"Let's see..." He unceremoniously tore the package open to find himself thinking:

"Why the flying fuck...did he send me this?" Honsetly, just staring at the book was starting to piss him off, but for some reason he felt compelled to open the front cover.

His eyes traveled the page scanning a few author's notes and finally came to the dedication, he found it particularly pointless.

_To those who betrayed me, to those who changed me, and to those who didn't believe I could make it._

When one writes a dedication don't they usually..._thank_ someone? If Hidan had cared he might have found it interesting but instead he decided he didn't give a fuck and ended up tossing the book aside, deciding it was more productive to attend to his beer.

* * *

**Okey dokey, this chapter was purely a set-up for a future chappy, but that's ok...right? cuz that means I'm 'planning ahead' something I rarely ever do when it comes to writing soooooooo you should_ clearly _ be proud of me!**

**Oh and on another note the gunpowder cookbook is totally a real thing! XD and Kuzu's book is titled 'North' because as you know (or should know since I talked about it before..) his Akatsuki ring says 'Hoku' which can be translated to 'North', which I thought fit perfectly since Kakuzu fancies being on top of the social ladder money-wise, thus he would be at the top or 'North' end of the ladder...get it? yeaaaaa.**

**~*Review*~**


	5. The Photo Shoot

**Life has been far too busy and far too emotional and far too lacking in a release for it all. So here is the 5th installment, I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything pertaining to Naruto I would be epic like Kishi-san and update my story once a week but judging by how little time I have nowadays to update, I am not indeed epic thus meaning I am not Kishi.**

**Longest. Disclaimer. Ever.**

**

* * *

**

The next week flew by, dropping the photo shoot off as it passed over head.

"Deeeiidaraaa, I'm fucking thiiirsty!" an albino whined in the most childish voice he could manage.

Yes, it was one of _those_ days.

One of those days that Deidara questioned how long his sanity would withstand Hidan's bitching, the CEO's disapproving glances, the designer's constant 'Bow to me, _peasant._' looks, and the scary photographer.

God, this was going to be, and already has been, a looong day...and it's only 8:30 a.m.

"Hidan, I brought you water 5 minutes ago, un." the blonde pointed out calmly, trying to minimize the the attention directed towards them.

"But water tastes sooo fucking plain! I want a blue raspberry slushie, dammit!" Deidara rolled his eyes, what had possessed him to agree to the torture that is being Hidan's manager?

"No. You don't need a blue tongue for the rest of the shoot, un."

"Photoshop."

Deidara couldn't help but feel that the entire point of how unprofessional a blue tongue would be, not because it would ruin the photos, was missed completely.

"There doesn't happen to be a slushie machine in this building so I couldn't get you a damn slushie even if I _wanted_ to, un!" the blonde stated agitatedly.

As expected, this fact did nothing to deter the model.

"Then go find a fucking store and buy me one!" Hidan demanded.

"I worry when I have to leave you alone to go to the bathroom, let alone actually _leaving_ _the building_. How do I know you won't pull some stupid shit while I'm gone, un?" a valid concern, if the meeting incident was anything to go by...not to mention the multiple other, quite scarring, experiences the albino has put him through.

"What if I promise?" Deidara squinted his eyes into narrow slits, he was _not_ going to fall for this shit.

"Com'n Dei, fucking _pleeeeaaasssseee_?" he persisted.

"Absolutely not." and the albino fell oddly quiet, knowing better than to pursue a topic in which Deidara has stopped using his speech impediment.

Damn...this was that stubborn _'professional'_ thing again.

His manager quirked an eyebrow at his best friend's shocked-into-silence-but-still-pouting face.

"Look, this is our _job_. You know that any other time I-" Deidara was interrupted by a young girl tapping on his shoulder.

"Mr. Hoku has something he wishes to discuss with you." she stated, clipboard clutched to her chest. The manager heaved a sigh and reluctantly agreed to follow her. As he walked away he turned back to Hidan with a warm smile:

"How about a slushie with Kisame after the shoot, un?" A grin spread across the models face.

"How about beer instead?" Hidan called. The blonde laughed and shook his head, turning his attention to where the female employee was leading him.

* * *

"We're hoping that he will agree." The young manager looked skeptically at the papers in his hands.

"Wait...You want Hidan to be a regular model with your company, un? Even a _spokesperson_?" the blonde gawked.

"He would also be signing on to model for _Konoha_, our business partners. The contract contains any extra information you need." this statement was promptly ignored.

"But, Hidan isn't a celebrity or anything...why the sudden interest, un?" a paper slid across the oak desk. Deidara eyeballed it for a moment before slowly grabbing it.

"What..?"

"That shows the individuals who are rapidly becoming household names in Japan." realization donned on the young manager.

"This is...Japan's Hot New Rising Stars? That list doesn't come out for another 2 months, un!"

"No, but, due to certain connections, we were able to obtain this graph. Hidan is projected to be on the cover as Japan's #1 rising star."

Deidara understood what this meant. Of course Mr. Hoku wanted Hidan to sign a contract tying Hidan to his company. If Hidan does, indeed, win this title he'll have plenty of job offers and whichever company claims him will get a considerable amount of attention from the general public...

Though he was baffled as to how this popularity sprouted. He guessed the, very few, very minor, appearances on TV shows and a couple commercials gained him favor...because models rarely gain stardom from pictures alone.

* * *

Hidan rolled his eyes as he came back from changing into yet another outfit -tight black skinny jeans paired with an untucked, partially unbuttoned, white top, and a skinny black and red tie loosely hanging around his neck- to see the schizophrenic photographer eyeballing him in the most disturbing way, like he wanted to devour him, while he set up the new props.

"Hidan, if you would?" the photographer motioned towards the carved wooden chair with red velvet padding on the seat, back, and armrests. "**Sit your ass down and look attractive.**" after some confusing, and contradictory, instructions they decided on a position.

He sat with his right leg slung over the intricate wooden armrest; his left leg lazily hanging off the front, foot barely brushing the floor.

His right hand was held at his temple tangled in a silver chain, a red and silver cloud dangling just in front of his slightly parted lips, his left hand rest on his thigh with a chunky, diamond encrusted, watch adorning his wrist. Eyes half-lidded, fuschia iris's peeking out.

He looked like a sex God.

Not that he didn't always look as such.

Hidan enjoyed the lusty glances he was receiving from the women and, dare he say it, men on the tech crew that gathered around to see the shoot come together. He loved being the center of attention, loved seeing how attractive people thought he was without the words ever coming out of their mouths, he loved being _wanted._

_Even if it was a shallow want._

"Alright everyone take ten!" and then everyone dispersed, the spotlight dimmed and he was no longer the center.

"Hidan." a neutral voice called from across the room, the addressed looked for the source and found Uchiha Itachi approaching him.

"Itachi." He replied somewhat immaturely, as if 'Itachi' was an awesome comeback he just made up.

"I was instructed to inform you that the company would like to gift you a piece of jewelry from 'Akatsuki' of your choosing." The designer received nothing but a blank stare for a good moment.

"Shit, well...I...Don't really wear jewelry." for some reason he felt almost embarrassed to admit such a thing...and he certainly _should not_ feel embarrassed because _men do not wear jewelry_.

Itachi continued on, unfazed.

"If jewelry is not satisfactory then perhaps a keychain, or charm for your cellphone?" Hidan, starting to feel very uncomfortable around the Uchiha's I-am-intellectually-superior speech pattern, decided to answer quickly in order to free himself of this conversation.

"A char-uh, _fob _for my phonewould be good." Itachi gave a curt nod before disappearing from sight.

_'Strange fucker, that one...' _

"Hidan! Guess what, un?" the Model's eyes went straight to that familiar stack of papers in his Manager's hands and knew he was not going to be pleased with the following 'exciting news'.

"Uh...you got me my slushie?"

* * *

**Yea so...I'm sorry for not updating :| I try and fail on a daily basis because I usually don't even get anywhere near my room -meaning my laptop- until 1:00 am or later...**

**But will you forgive me and give me the gift of ~*Reviews*~ anyway?**


End file.
